1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device.
2. Background Technology
As a method for establishing a network, there is a method for performing Wi-Fi Direct (hereinafter referred to as “Wi-Fi Direct Connection”) under Wi-Fi Alliance standard development. A wireless communication device that is possible to perform the Wi-Fi Direct Connection can directly communicate with other wireless communication devices that are also possible to perform the Wi-Fi Direct Connection as one-on-one communication or a multiple devices communication without using an access point. Also, it is possible to communicate with a wireless communication device that is possible to perform a wireless LAN connection method used with Wi-Fi (hereinafter referred to as “Wi-Fi Connection”) function as an access point. In addition, since the Wi-Fi Direct Connection uses the Wi-Fi technologies, the high-speed communication is possible. By using the Wi-Fi Direct Connection, for example, it is possible to directly send an image to a printer from a camera or a cellular phone and print it out.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-166417 (Patent Document 1) and http://205.149.128.22/Wi-Fi_Direct.php (Non-patent Document 1) are examples of the related art.